Manufacturing of integrated circuit (IC) devices introduces distortions in the circuits of the devices. FIG. 1 shows a comparison between drawn design data 102 and comparison shows the impact of manufacturing variations on a design by showing the drawn design data 102 and the corresponding image 104 obtained on Silicon after manufacturing. It is evident from a comparison of this drawn design data 102 and the resulting images 104 on Silicon that shapes are distorted during the manufacturing process. These shape distortions can cause the circuit corresponding to the design to behave differently than expected when embodied on Silicon. If these manufacturing variations can be captured during the design analysis phase, there is increased predictability of design behavior and consequently an increased chance of design success. Consequently, there is a need for an integrated design-manufacturing process that predicts manufacturing variations during the IC design process.